17/8
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 8-عَسَى رَبُّكُمْ أَن يَرْحَمَكُمْ وَإِنْ عُدتُّمْ عُدْنَا وَجَعَلْنَا جَهَنَّمَ لِلْكَافِرِينَ حَصِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 8-Asâ rabbukum en yerhamekum, ve in udtum udnâ, ve cealnâ cehenneme lil kâfirîne hasîrâ(hasîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. asâ : umulur ki * 2. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz * 3. en yerhame-kum : size merhamet etmesi * 4. ve in udtum (âde) : ve eğer dönerseniz, döndüyseniz : (döndü) * 5. udnâ : biz döndük * 6. ve cealnâ : ve kıldık * 7. cehenneme : cehennemi * 8. li el kâfirîne : kâfirler için, kâfirlere * 9. hasîren : kuşatıcı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 8- Rabbinizin size acıyacağı umulur, fakat tekrar kötülüğe dönerseniz biz de döner, cezanızı veririz ve biz, cehennemi kafirlere bir zindan olarak halkettik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 8-Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet eder, fakat siz (bozgunculuğa) dönerseniz biz de (sizi aşağılık kılmaya ve cezalandırmaya) döneriz. Biz, cehennemi kafirler için bir kuşatma yeri kıldık. Ahmet Varol Meali * 8-Umulur ki Rabbiniz size merhamet eder. Ama eğer siz (bozgunculuğa) dönerseniz biz de (cezaya) döneriz. Cehennemi kâfirler için kuşatıcı (bir zindan) yaptık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 8-Umulur ki Rabbiniz size acır; ama siz dönerseniz Biz de döneriz. Cehennemi, inkarcılara bir zindan kılmışızdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 8-Umulur ki Rabbiniz size merhamet eder. Eğer yine eski duruma dönerseniz, biz de (cezaya) döneriz. Biz cehennemi kâfirlere bir zindan yapmışızdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 8-Belki Rabbiniz size merhamet eder; fakat siz eğer yine (fesatçılığa) dönerseniz, biz de sizi yine cezalandırırız. Biz cehennemi kâfirler için bir hapishane yaptık. Edip Yüksel Meali * 8-Rabbiniz size rahmet eder. Siz (bozgunculuk yapmaya) dönerseniz biz de (cezalandırmaya) döneriz. Cehennemi kafirler için kuşatıcı kıldık. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 8- Olur ki Rabbiniz size merhamet eder. Ama siz tekrar dönerseniz biz de döneriz. Cehennemi, kâfirler için kuşatıcı bir zindan yaptık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 8- Ola ki rabbınız size rahmetini göndere, eğer yine dönerseniz biz de döneriz öyle ya biz Cehennemi kâfirlere hısar yapmışız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 8- Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet buyura ve eğer yine dönerseniz Biz de döneriz. Ve Biz cehennemi kâfirler için bir hisar (bir zindan) kılmışızdır. Muhammed Esed * 8-Rabbinizin size acıyıp-esirgemesi elbette umulabilir; ama eğer siz günaha geri dönerseniz, Biz de azaba geri döneriz. Ve ki, Biz cehennemi hakkı inkar edenleri kuşatacak (bir hisar) kılmışızdır. Suat Yıldırım * 8-Olur ki tövbe edersiniz de Rabbiniz size merhamet eder.Eğer tekrar bozgunculuğa dönerseniz, Biz de size ceza vermeye döneriz. Zaten cehennemi kâfirlere zindan kılmışız. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 8-(Bundan sonra) Belki Rabbiniz size acır, ama siz (bozgunculuk yapmaya) dönerseniz, biz de (sizi cezalandırmağa) döneriz. Cehennemi, kafirler için kuşatıcı (bir zindan) yapmışızdır! Şaban Piriş Meali * 8- Rabbinizin size acıması umulur, eğer yine dönerseniz, biz de döneriz. Cehennemi kafirler için zindan yaptık Ümit Şimşek Meali * 8- Bakarsınız, Rabbiniz size merhamet eder. Fakat dönerseniz Biz de döneriz.(1) Cehennemi ise kâfirler için bir zindan yapmışızdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 8- Rabbiniz size belki rahmet eder. Ve eğer yine eski duruma dönerseniz, biz de döneriz. Ve biz, cehennemi, küfre batanlar için çepeçevre kuşatan bir zından yapmışızdır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 8- It may be that your Lord may (yet) show Mercy(2181) unto you; but if ye revert (to your sins), We shall revert (to Our punishments): And we have made Hell a prison for those who reject Faith.(2182) M. Pickthall (English) * 8- It may be that your Lord will have mercy on you, but if ye repeat (the crime) We shall repeat (the punishment), and We have appointed hell a dungeon for the disbelievers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 8- Olur ki Rabbiniz size merhamet eder. Ama siz tekrar dönerseniz biz de döneriz. Cehennemi, kâfirler için kuşatıcı bir zindan yaptık. Biz, kitapta İsrail oğullarına şu hükümleri bildirmiştik. Muhakkak siz, bu mukaddes toprakta iki defa fesat çıkaracaksınız ve muhakkak ki çok büyük bir azgınlıkla taşacaksınız. Fesadın çıkış yeri bu olarak. 5- Onlardan birinci fesadın zamanı gelince, birinci fesat devrinizin zamanı olup ceza sırası geldiği zaman ki, İbnü İshak'ın rivayetine göre, Şa'ya (a.s.)yı öldürdükleri zamandır. İbnü Cerir Tefsiri'nde geniş bir tarzda açıklanmış olan bu kıssa, ibret alınacak öğütleri kapsadığından burada nakledilmesi faydalı olacaktır. Şöyle ki: İsrailoğulları'nda bir çok olaylar meydana gelmiş, günahlar işlenmişti. Yüce Allah, bunlarla onları sorumlu tutmamış, kendilerine iyilik ve ihsan ile muamele etmişti. Nihayet, İsrailoğulları padişahlarından Sıddıka ismindeki padişahları zamanında olaylar büyümüştü. O zaman Şa'ya (a.s) onlara peygamber olarak gönderilmiş ve Babil hükümdarı Sencarib'in hücum ve istilası bertaraf edilmişti. Şa'ya b. Emsiya (a.s.) İsa ve Muhammed (a.s)i müjdeleyen bir peygamber idi. Sıddıka, onun vahiy ve nasihatları ile amel etmiş ve başarılı olmuştu, O vefat edince İsrailoğulları'nın işleri karışmış, hükümranlıkta yarışmaya düşmüşler, birbirlerini öldürmeye başlamışlardı. Şa'yâ'yı dinlemiyorlar, nasihatlarını kabul etmiyorlardı. O vakit, yüce Allah, Şa'ya (a.s)ya buyurmuş ki: "Kalk! Kavmin içinde senin dilin üzere vahy edeceğim". Adı geçen kalkmış yüce Allah da onun dilini vahy ile konuşturup buyurmuş ki: "Ey gök dinle! Ey yer sus! Çünkü Allah Teâlâ İsrail oğulları'nın durumunu anlatacak." O İsrailoğulları ki, kendi nimetiyle büyütmüş, kendisi için seçmiş, ihsanı ile seçkin kılmış, kullarına üstün kılmış ve ihsanıyla başkalarına üstün tutulmuştu. Halbuki onlar, çobanı olmayan kaybolmuş davar gibi idiler. Öyle iken ürkenlerini yatıştırdı, kaybolanlarını topladı, kırıklarını sardı, hastalarını tedavi etti, zayıflarını semizlendirdi, semizlerini korudu. Bunu yaptığı zaman azdılar, koçları tosuşmaya başladı, birbirlerini öldürüyorlar, hatta kırığı kendine sarılacak sağlam bir kemik bile kalmadı. Yazıklar olsun bu hata yapan ümmete! Yazıklar olsun şu hata yapan topluma ki, ölümün kendilerine nereden geldiğini anlayamıyorlar. Deve bile vatanını hatırlar da ona döner gelir. Eşek bile üzerinde doyduğu bağı hatırlar ve ona geri döner. Öküz bile semizlendiği şenliği hatırlar ve ona döner gelir. Bu toplum ise öküz değil, eşek değil, akıl sahipleri oldukları halde, ölümün kendilerine nereden geldiğini farketmiyorlar. Ben onlara bir misal vereceğim, dinlesinler, onlara de ki: "Bir zaman boş, harap, bayındır olmayan ölü bir arazi vardı. Ve bunun kuvvetli ve bilgili bir de sahibi vardı. Onu imar etmeye başladı. Kendi kuvvetli iken arazisinin harap olmasını veya bilgili iken boşuna harcadı denilmesini istemedi. Etrafını duvarla çevirdi, içinde sağlam bir köşk yaptı, ortasından ırmak geçirdi. Zeytinden, nardan, hurmadan, üzümden ve türlü türlü meyvelerin hepsinden cins cins ağaçlar dikti ve onu kuvvetli, güvenilir, görüş sahibi, çalışkan bir korucunun korumasına emanet bıraktı, gelişmesini bekledi. Tomurcuklandığı ve meyveleri keçi boynuzu çıktığı zaman, "Aman bu ne kötü arazidir! Bunun duvarını, köşkünü yıkalım, ırmağını kapayalım, bekçisini yakalayalım, ağaçlarını yakalım; eskiden olduğu gibi harap olsun, imardan iz ve eser kalmasın" dediler. Bu davranışı nasıldır, buna ne dersiniz? Allah buyurdu ki: "O duvar benim zimmetim (koruluğum), köşk şeriatım, nehir kitabım, koruyucu peygamberim, dikilen ağaçlar da onlar, o ağaçların çıkardığı keçi boynuzu da onların kötü amelleridir. Ben de onlara, kendi aleyhlerine verdikleri hükümle hükmettim. O, onlara Allah'ın verdiği bir misaldir. Bana sığır ve koyun kesmekle yaklaşmak istiyorlar. Halbuki et, bana ulaşmaz ve ben onu yemem. Bana takva ile, haram kıldığım nefisleri boğazlamaktan sakınmakla yaklaşmayı bırakıyorlar. Kanlarla elleri boyanmış, elbiseleri bulaşmış. Benim için evler ve ibadet edilecek yerler yükseltip sağlamlaştırıyorlar ve onların içlerini temizliyorlar da kendi kalblerini ve vücutlarını pisliyorlar ve kirletiyorlar. Benim için evleri ve ibadet yerlerini yaldızlı nakışlarla süslüyorlar da akıllarını, fikirlerini bozuyorlar. Benim evleri yükseltip sağlamlaştırmaya ne ihtiyacım var? Ben o evlerde oturmam, benim nakışlı ibadet yerlerine ihtiyacım mı var? Ben onlara girmem, ben onların yükseltilmesini ancak içlerinde zikir ve tesbih edilmem için ve namaz kılmak isteyenlere bir alâmet olması için emrettim." Diyorlar ki: "Eğer Allah'ın, bizim dostluğumuzu ve kaynaşmamızı pekiştirmeye gücü yetse idi elbette toplardı. Ve eğer bizim kalblerimize anlatmaya Allah'ın gücü yetse idi mutlaka anlatırdı. "İki kuru ağaç al, en çok birleştikleri bir sırada birleştikleri yere var. O iki ağaca hitap ederek Allah da size ikinizin bir ağaç olmanızı emrediyor. Bunu söyleyince iki ağaç birbirine karışıp hemen birleştiler. Bundan dolayı Allah, buyurdu ki: "Söyle onlara gördünüz ya ben, iki kuru ağacı birleştirmeye kadirim. Dileseydim sizin dostluğunuzu birleştirmez miydim veya kalplerinize söz geçiremez miydim? Halbuki ona ben şekil verdim." Diyorlar ki: "Oruç tuttuk, orucumuz kabul makamına yükselmedi, namaz kıldık namazımız nurlanmadı, sadaka verdik sadakalarımız sebebiyle malımız artırılmadı, güvercin gibi inleyerek dualar ettik, kurtlar gibi uluyarak ağladık hiç biri işitilmedi, dualarımız kabul edilmiyor." Allah buyurdu ki: "Onlara sor, benim duaları kabul etmeme engel olan nedir? Ben işitenler içinde en fazla işiten, bakanlar içinde en fazla gören, cevap verenlerin en yakını, merhamet edenlerin en merhametlisi değil miyim? Elimdeki şeyler mi azdır? Nasıl olur ki? Benim kudret ellerim iyilik yapmaya açıktır, dilediğim gibi harcarım ve bütün hazinelerin anahtarları benim yanımdadır. Onları benden başkası ne açar, ne kapatır. Gerçekten benim rahmetim her şeyi kapsar. Birbirlerine merhamet edenler ancak o sayede ederler. Yoksa sonradan cimri mi oldum? Ben cömertlerin en cömerdi, bütün iyilikleri yapmayı sevenim; verenlerin en cömerdi, kendisinden dilek istenenlerin en fazla kerem sahibi değil miyim? Eğer şu kavim benim kalblerinde parlattığım, ondan sonra kendilerinin onu atıp da dünyayı satın aldıkları hikmet ile nefislerine bir göz atsalardı, nereden vurulduklarını görürler ve en büyük düşmanlarının, kendi nefisleri olduğunu tam olarak bilirlerdi." "Ben onların yalan sözle ayıp ve kusurlarını örterek iyi göründükleri, haram yemekle kuvvet almak istedikleri oruçlarını nasıl kabul ederim? Onların kalbleri benimle savaşmaya, yarışmaya kalkışan, haram kıldıklarımı işleyenlere kulak verip dururken namazlarını nasıl nurlandırırım? Veya sadakaları benim katımda nasıl zekat yerine geçer (Mallarını temizler) ki? Onlar başkalarının mallarını sadaka olarak veriyorlar. Ben onlarla ancak kendilerinden gasbedilmiş olan sahiplerini mükafatlandırırım. Hem dualarını nasıl kabul ederim ki? O ancak dilleri ile söyledikleri bir sözdür, yaptıkları ise ondan çok uzak ve farklıdır. Ben ancak yumuşak huylunun duasını kabul ederim, ancak zavallı zayıf yoksul kimselerin sözünü dinlerim ve yoksulların, miskinlerin rızası benim rızamın alâmetlerindendir. Fakirlere merhamet, zayıflara yanaşma, mazluma insaf, malı gasb edilene yardım, hazırda bulunmayana adalet etseler dullara, yetime, yoksula ve her hak sahibine hakkını verseler! Bana insanla konuşmak yaraşsaydı ben onlarla konuşurdum." "Ve o vakit gözlerinin nuru, kulaklarının duyma gücü, kalblerinin anlayışı olurdum. Ve o vakit bellerini doğrultur, ellerinin ve ayaklarının kuvveti olurdum. Ve o vakit dillerini ve akıllarını sağlamlaştırırdım." "Sen benim peygamberlik işlerimi tebliğ edip, onlar sözümü işittikleri zaman: "Bunlar uydurma laflar, birinden birine miras kalan lakırdılar, büyücülerin ve kâhinlerin yazdıkları eserlerden bir eserdir" diyorlar. Ve kendileri de böyle bir söz söylemek isteseler yapabilirler ve şeytanların onlara yapacağı vahy ile gaybden haberdar olabileceklerini iddia ediyorlar. Ve hepsi bu söylediklerini gizliyor, sır tutuyor. Durum böyle ise onlar bilirler ki, ben göklerin ve yerin gaybını bilirim. Ve onların açıkladıkları ve gizledikleri şeyleri de bilirim. Ben gökleri ve yeri yarattığım gün, kendim için var ettiğim bir hüküm verdim. Ve ona önünde süreli bir zaman belirledim ki mutlaka o, gerçekleşecektir. Eğer onlar gayb ilminden çalmalarında doğru iseler, haydi sana haber versinler ben o hükmü ne zaman tatbik edeceğim, o ne zaman olacak?. Eğer onların, dilediklerini yapmaya güçleri yetiyorsa, benim onu yapacağım kuvvet gibi bir kuvvet göstersinler. Ben onu müşriklerin istememesine rağmen, her dinin üstüne çıkaracağım. Eğer onların, dilediklerini söylemeye güçleri yetiyorsa, o hüküm emrini vereceğim. Hikmetin benzerini telif etsinler (yazsınlar). Çünkü ben gökleri ve yeri yarattığım gün şöyle hükmettim:" Peygamberliği, ücretle çalışanlar içinde kılayım, mülkü çobanlara, yüceliği alçak kimselere, kuvveti zayıflara, zenginliği fakirlere, serveti malı en az olanlara, şehirleri kırlara, kaleleri çöllere, beredayı enginlere, ilmi cahillere, hükmü okuma-yazma bilmeyenlere çevirip vereyim." Şimdi onlara sor bu, ne zaman? Ve bunun başına geçecek kimdir? Kimin eli ile ben bu sünneti açacağım? Bu işin yardımcıları ve destekleyenleri kimlerdir? Biliyorlarsa söylesinler. Ben bunun için okuma, yazma bilmeyen bir peygamber göndereceğim. Sert değil, kaba değil, sokaklarda bağırmaz, edebe ve terbiyeye uymayan davranışta bulunmaz, edebe aykırı söz söylemez. Ben, ona her güzellik için doğru bir davranış vereceğim, her güzel ahlâkı ona bağışlayacağım. Sükuneti elbisesi, iyiliği prensibi, takvayı gönlü, hikmeti düşüncesi, doğruluk ve vefakarlığı tabiatı, affı ve şeriatın hoş gördüğü şeyleri ahlâkı, adalet ve iyiliği yaşantısı, hakkı şeriati, hidayeti imamı, İslâmı milleti, Ahmed'i ismi kılacağım. Sapıklıktan sonra onunla hidayet edeceğim. Cahillikten sonra onunla öğretim yapacağım, düşkünlükten sonra onunla yükselteceğim, tanınmazken onunla şan vereceğim, azlıktan sonra onunla çoğaltacağım, darlıktan sonra onunla zenginleştireceğim, ayrılıktan sonra onunla toplayacağım. İhtilafa düşen kalbleri, dağınık arzuları, bölünmüş ümmetleri onunla birleştireceğim. Ümmetini, insanlar için çıkarılmış en hayırlı ümmet yapacağım. Benim birliğime inanmak için bana iman ve ihlas ile şeriatın uygun bulduğunu emredecek ve şeriatın yasakladıklarını nehyedecekler. Ayakta, oturarak, rukua vararak ve secde ederek bana namaz kılacaklar. Benim yolumda saf tutarak ve düşmana karşı yürüyerek savaşacaklar. Benim rızamı elde etmek için mallarından, yurtlarından çıkacaklar. Ben onlara camilerinde, meclislerinde yattıkları, gezdikleri yerlerde tekbir, tevhid, tesbih, hamd, övgü ilham edeceğim, Sokak başlarında tekbir, tehlil ve takdis edecekler. Benim için yüzlerini, el ve ayaklarını temizleyecekler, bellerine elbiseler (ihramlar) bağlayacaklar, kurbanları kanları, kitapları göğüsleri, gece rahip, gündüz arslan. O benim bir lütfumdur ki, dilediğime veririm. Ve ben çok büyük lütuf sahibiyim. Şa'yâ (a.s) sözünü bitirince öldürmek için üzerine saldırmışlar. O da kaçıp bir ağaca gizlenmiş, eteğinin dışarda kalan ucunu görmüşler, testereyi dayayıp onu ağaç ile beraber biçmişler. Sonra Ermiyâ (a.s.)'yı da hapsetmişler. Allah Teâlâ da Buhtu Nassar'ı onlara musallat edip belalarını vermişti. Nitekim buyuruyor ki: Şiddetli savaşçı ve güçlü, kendisinden hoşlanılmayan kullarımızdan üzerinize saldık. Burada izafette (tamlama ile) marife olarak: "kulumuz" buyurulmayıp nekire olarak "bir kulumuz" buyurulması bunların, Allah'a nisbet edilerek anılacak, marifet ve ibadetleri makbul kulları olmadığına işarettir. Yani bu belirsiz yapmada "O'nun kulu" ifadesindeki belirlilik gibi özel tamlama ile bir şereflendirme mânâsı değil, şiddetli bir korkutma ve dehşet mânâsı vardır. Gerçekten yüce Allah, âlemlerin Rabbi olduğu için, aslında mümin de kâfir de onun kuludur. Ve düşünmeli ki, mümin iken azan bir kavme, kâfir bir kavmin musallat kılınması ne korkunç şeydir. Salih ellerle ıslah kabul etmeyen kavimleri bekleyen sonuç ta budur. Bazı tefsirciler, bu olayın Câlut olayı olduğunu söylemişlerse de çoğunluk, "Buhtu nassar" olayı demişlerdir. Bununla beraber esas önemli olan taraf, olayın zaman ve şahısları değil, özel mahiyeti ile hikmetidir. Kur'ân'da da ancak bu nokta anlatılmıştır. Onun için en doğrusu şahıslar ve zamanların belirlenmesi ile uğraşmayarak olayı, Kur'ân'ın açıklaması yönüyle kökü ve hikmeti ile ele almaktır. Allah'ın yüceliği, onlara o korkunç kulları saldırttı da evlerin aralarını yokladılar. Yani öyle istila ettiler, öyle can kırımı yaptılar ki, herkese açık genel yerlerden başka, evlerin aralarını arayıp öldürecek İsrailoğulları'nı aradılar ve bu, yerine getirilmiş ve vaad oldu. Yani birinci fesat döneminde vaad edilen hüküm ve alın yazısı bu şekilde gerçekleşti, tamam oldu. (Bakara Sûresi'ndeki "Veya altı üstüne gelmiş bir şehire uğrayan kimseyi görmedin mi?" (2/259) âyetinin tefsirine bkz.). 6- Sonra da size, onlar üzerine tekrar saldırma imkânını verdik. Devletinizi tekrar verdik ve sizi malllarla ve oğullarla destekledik ve sizi orduca çoğalttık. 7- Şöyle diyerek ki: Eğer iyilik ederseniz; Allah'a itaat, emir ve yasaklara riayet etmekle güzel çalışır, iyilikler yaparsanız kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz. Çünkü o iyilik ve itaatin bereketleriyle yüce Allah, size her türlü iyilik ve bereket kapılarını açar ve eğer kötülük yaparsanız o da kendi aleyhinizedir. Allah'a isyan eder, yasak şeyler ve bozgunculuk peşinde olursanız, kendinize kötülük etmiş olursunuz. Çünkü isyan ve bozgunculuğun uğursuzluğu ile, üzerinize dünya ve ahiret cezalarının kapıları açılır. Demek ki İsrailoğulları devletinin bu şekilde geri verilmesi Allah'ın bir yardımı olmakla beraber, aynı zamanda kendilerinin iyi çalışmalarıyla da ilgili idi. O acı terbiye ile tevbe etmişler, durumları düzelerek güzel çalışmışlar. "Allah onu yüz sene öldürdü." (Bakara,2/259) âyetinin mânâsı gereğince, yüz seneden sonra da olsa başarmışlardı. Fakat bu iyilik, devam etmeyip ikinci bozgunculukları başlayacak ve o vakit son cezalandırma zamanları gelecek, kötülükleri yüzlerine çarpılacak, devletleri başlarına yıkılacaktı. Nitekim şöyle buyurulmuştur: Bunun üzerine sonraki cezalandırma zamanı gelince; önce haber verilen iki defa fesat çıkarmaktan sonuncusunun cezalandırılma zamanı gelince ki bu da Yahya (a.s)yı öldürme ve İsa (a.s)yı öldürme ve çarmıha germeye kalkıştıkları zamandır yüzlerinizi kötü duruma sokmak için ve ilk kez girdikleri gibi Mescid'e (Kudüs'e) girmeleri için ve her istila ettiklerini mahvetmeleri içindir. Krallar taifesinden Babil kralı Cuder veya Cürdus diye rivayet edenler olmuşsa da bu üç facianın sonucu bir olayın safhaları veya birçok olayların zincirleme ardarda meydana gelmesi olarak düşünülebilir. Her birinde "lâm"ın açıkça ifadesi ikinci ihtimali daha fazla andırır. Bu yıkımı yapan şiddetli kuvvet sahipleri de tarihi bilgilere göre Totistan Kostantin'e kadar Romalılar olmuştu. (Bakara Sûresi'ndeki "Allah'ın mescidlerinde, Allah'ın adının anılmasına engel olan ve onların harab olmasına çalışandan daha zalim kim vardır?" (Bakara, 2/114) 8-Bundan sonrasına gelince: Rabbinizin size rahmet etmesi yakındır. Yani âlemlere rahmet olan ahir zaman peygamberinin gönderilmesi ve sizin o saldırılardan kurtulmanız ümidi artık yakındır. Şu şartla ki siz düzelme yolunu tutarsanız. Şayet siz yine dönerseniz; eskisi gibi bozgunculuğa geri dönerseniz biz de döneriz. Yine cezalandırırız. Ve biz cehennemi kâfirler için bir kuşatıcı, çıkılması imkansız bir hapishane kılmışızdır. Yüce Allah'ın hükmü ve yargısı olan bu hükümler, vaktiyle İsrailoğulları'na gönderilen kitapta Tevrat ve ekleri olan sahifelerde bildirilmiş idi. Onların takdirleri böyle idi. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 8- Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet eder, fakat siz (bozgunculuğa) dönerseniz biz de (sizi aşağılık kılmaya ve cezalandırmaya) döneriz. Biz, cehennemi kâfirler için bir kuşatma yeri kıldık.(10) 9- Şüphe yok ki, bu Kur'an, en doğru yola iletir ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere, onlar için gerçekten büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjde verir. 10- Ve şüphesiz, ahirete inanmayanlar, için de acıklı bir azab hazırlamışızdır.(11) 11- İnsan hayra dua ettiği gibi, şerre de dua etmektedir. İnsan, pek acelecidir.(12) 12- Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; gece ayetini sildik ve Rabbinizden bir fazl aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabı öğrenmeniz için gündüzün ayetini aydınlatıcı kıldık. Biz her şeyi yeterince açıkladık.(13) AÇIKLAMA 10. Her ne kadar bu uyarı, İsrailoğulları'na yapılan hitabın sonunda parantez içi olarak yer almışsa da bunun Yahudilere hitap etmediği ve sadece baştaki bölümünün onlara hitap ettiği söylenemez. Aslında tüm hitap Mekkeli müşriklere yöneliktir. Fakat burada onlara doğrudan hitap edilmemiş, onları uyarmak için İsrailoğulları'nın tarihinden önemli olaylar sunulmuştur. 11. Burada, Kur'an'ın İsrailoğulları'nın uğradığı akibeti yaşamaya hazır olmaları konusundaki uyarılarından ders almayan kişi, topluluk ve milletler korkutulup uyarılmaktadır. 12. Bu, Mekkeli kafirlerin saçma isteklerine, Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) bahsettiği azabı hemen indirmesi isteklerine verilen cevaptır. Bu bir önceki ayetle de yakından ilgilidir. Sanki şöyle denmek istenir: "Ey akılsız insanlar topluluğu, iyilik isteyeceğinize, azap istiyorsunuz. Allah'ın azabının uğradığı topluluğun çektiklerini görmüyor musunuz?" Burada, kendilerine yaptıkları işkenceler ve daveti inatlarından ötürü reddetmeleri nedeniyle kafirlerin helâk olması için dua eden müminlere de gizli bir uyarı vardır. Bu topluluğun içinde sonradan müslüman olan ve İslâm'ın en kuvvetli temsilcileri haline gelen bir çok kimse vardı. İşte bu nedenle Allah: "İnsan pek acelecidir." demektedir. İnsan Allah'a sadece anlık acil ihtiyaçları için dua eder. Oysa daha sonra yaşanan tecrübe gösterir ki eğer Allah onun duasını kabul etmiş olsaydı, bu kendisi için daha kötü olurdu. 13. Allah insanı evrendeki çeşitliliğin altında yatan hikmeti araştırmaya davet eder ve monoton bir aynılık beklememesini bildirir. Gerçekte tüm sistem çeşitlilik, farklılık ve her şeyin birbirinden ayrı olması kuralına dayanır. Bu olayı daha da açıklığa kavuşturmak için gece ve gündüzün ayetlerini ele alalım: "Siz bu iki birbirine zıt olayı günlük hayatınızda her gün gözlemektesiniz. Eğer bunun altında yatan hikmeti bir an düşünürseniz, böyle bir çeşitlilik olmasa, yeryüzünde hiç bir etkinliğin olmayacağı sonucuna varırsınız. Aynı şekilde insanların farklı tabiatı, düşünce ve eğilimlere sahip olarak yaratılmalarının altında da bir hikmet yatar. Eğer Allah bütün insanları doğuştan doğru yaratsaydı ve sadece itaat edenleri ve müminleri bırakıp tüm isyankar ve kafirleri helâk etseydi, insanın yaratılış gayesi yerine getirilmemiş olurdu. Bu nedenle sadece gündüzün olmasını ve hiç gecenin olmamasını istemek doğru değildir. En doğru şey hidayet ışığına sahip olanların, ellerinden geldiğince sapıklığın karanlığını yok etmeye çalışmalarıdır. Eğer gecenin karanlığı gibi bir karanlık bulurlarsa, hidayet ışığının güneş gibi tekrar meydana çıkması için beklemeleri onların görevidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *8. Rabbinizin size acıyıp-esirgemesi elbette umulabilir; ama eğer siz günaha geri dönerseniz, Biz de azaba geri döneriz. Ve ki, Biz cehennemi hakkı inkar edenleri kuşatacak (bir hisar) kılmışızdır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *8. Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet buyura ve eğer yine dönerseniz biz de döneriz. Ve biz cehennemi kâfirler için bir hisar -bir zindan- kılmışızdır. 8. Ve Ey İsrail oğulları!. Bu ikinci felâkete de uğradıktan sonra tevbe eder, işlemiş olduğunuz günahlardan kaçınırsanız (umulur ki. Rabbiniz size merhamet buyurur) evvelki fesat ve isyanınızdan dolayı sizi sürekli olarak felâketler içinde yaşatmaz. (Ve eğer yine dönerseniz) tekrar bozgunculuğa başlar iseniz (biz de) af f imizdan (döneriz) sizden tekrar intikam alır, sizi dünyada yeniden cezalara uğratırız. Gerçekten de onlar yine doğru yoldan ayrılmış, Tevrat hükümlerine muhalefet etmiş, İncil'i inkâr eylemiş, Hazreti İsa'nın hayatına kastetmek istemiş ve özellikle Kur'an-ı Kerim ile Son Peygamberi de yalanlamışlardır. Binaenaleyh Yahudi kabileleri öteden beri birçok milletler ve hükümetler tarafından çeşit çeşit cezalara uğratılmışlardır. Hayber gazvesi neticesindeki mahv ve perişan olmaları da bu cümledendir. (Ve biz cehennemi kâfirler için bir hisar) bir hapishane, içinden ebediyen çıkamayacaklar! bir zindan (kılmışızdır) kâfir olanlar, yalnız dünyada görecekleri felâketler ile kalmıyacaklardır. Onların bazıları bu dünyada hikmet gereği bir felâkete uğramayabilir. Fakat onlar asıl ahiret âleminde hak ettikleri ebedî azaplara herhalde çarpılacaklardır. Kur'an'ı Kerim'in bu beyanları, bütün insanlık için bir ibret dersi mahiyetinde bulunmaktadır.